1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a mask pattern and a correcting method thereof, and more particularly to a mask pattern and a correcting method thereof applied an optical proximity correction (OPC) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in semiconductor technology and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology, the precision of circuit is higher and higher and the critical dimension of an electric element is going to reduce. In the reduction of the element, the semiconductor manufacture technology is a key point for this target.
In the semiconductor manufacture technology, the precision of an optical lithography process makes a great influence on the critical dimension of the electric element. In the optical lithography process, a design pattern is formed on a mask, and an optical beam or an electronic beam is shot through the mask to project energy thereof on a photoresist layer. Then, a developed pattern of the photoresist layer is formed after applying a development process. However, due to the influence of an optical proximity effect (OPE), the developed pattern always does not match with the design pattern.
For eliminating the influence of the OPE, a designer must make a correction on the mask to reduce the difference between the developed pattern and the design pattern. However, some gaps of a mask pattern which is corrected are too small to conform to the requirement of the manufacture of the mask. This issue makes an obstruction on the reduction of the element. The design and correction of the mask pattern is became a bottleneck of the development in semiconductor technology and MEMS technology.